Sorting
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Lily Potter was happy when her daughter was sorted but who was the mystery James look a like.
1. Sorting version 1 chapter 1

**Playing in someone else fiction if you want compensation, you can have a coffee or tea, but you have to bring your own biscuits.**

 **This is version one out of three. This version will be used for spare parts for the new story. Chapter nine is the start of version two and chapter 12 is version three. Please tell me which version you like the most.**

Lily Potter was thinking about the sorting of this year.

While sitting at the head table she knew that most students found a home in their house.

She had sent her own daughter of this morning.

She and James where happy that their baby girl stepped on the train.

She might be the girl who lived.

But there was one person missing. And Lily missed her with her whole heart.

Hazel with her emerald green eye's

Lily clapped for every student cunning snake, daring badger, wise raven and bold Griffin. Every student had it place it didn't matter where they would go

Then she heard a name that made her frown.

Evans, Hazel

A relative and Dumbledore had not informed her she frowned.

A girl that looked like a female James wearing boy clothes that looked like their where worn by a human whale walked to the stool and Minerva placed the hat on her head.,

Lily was confused she had only two living relatives on the Evans side of the family where, Petunia and Dudley.

But this girl was a carbon copy of James minus the eye they were all like her own green eyes.

Was she from across the pond? She did not know about relatives there.

And she looked like James and knowing her husband he would not cheat on her and the girl's eye's where like her own emerald green.

She looked at the headmaster and after seeing his twinkling eyes she was at peace this was not a relative. Just a girl with the same name. all was good.

The hat shouted: "Slytherin"

She clapped for the girl that placed the hat on the stool and walked to the table of the green and silver.

Somewhere in the back of her mind their where questions raised.

Potter, Dorea,

Her daughter sat on the stool and conversed with the hat.

"hufflepuf" the hat declared.

Her daughter walked over to the table of the badgers, being welcomed by loud cheers.

Lily cheered with the hufflepuff house. Dorea might be a badger but she was her badger. No child of her would dislike someone because they preferred other qualities.

While she was sad that her daughter did not became a lion

She knew that Dorea would find friends in the badgers nest

When the sorting was over her eyes met the young James look a like

The girl raised her goblet in a salute, Lily responded in kind

While she was not her daughter Lily knew the girl would go far

After all Albus never lies she thought. And she looked at the ancient headmaster and saw his twinkling eyes, And she knew everything was good.

 **I Always get a wrong feeling with the wrong C.w.l. stories that make Lily and James bullies to one of their own children.**

 **Making them forget their other child is always plausible.**

I am not a perfect writer I am a sage give me time and i give you a good story

 **I rather would be in a pub telling stories but I hope you enjoyed this story.**


	2. Sorting version 1 chapter 2

**I forbade myself to go further as a one shot.**

 **But writing is like blood it goes where it want's to go.**

 **All rights belong to their ownera**

Lily Potter was happy the first class of the year was over.

The snakes and lions had behaved themself.

Neville had tried his best but he made a good excuse for mud.

The rest had made a good batch,

Poppy would be pleased with that.

The next class would include Dorea, she expected that that class would do better in their first attempt of brewing a potion.. She was biased of course her daughter wasa part of that class.

While the students packed their bags, Lily let her eye's rove over the class.

Her eyes stayed on a green eyed ravenette that busied herself with packing her things.

When she was done she walked tot the door and while walking out she said "Bye professor".

"A good day to you as well miss Evans".she replied watching the girl leave her classroom feeling a bit like she lost something or better said someone.

When the next class entered she had forgotten wy she felt like she lost something.t

 **Does Hazel knows her family don't remember her the answer is yes.**

 **But like any kid she hopes that her family recognises her.**


	3. Sorting version 1 chapter 3

**My fanfiction my work.**

While the parentage potion was usually not taught before owl years

Dorea found the need to try to brew it along a flushing potion.

She had seen while skulking in the shadows that the head master changed memories with that werewolf her parents called a friend. She called him stogie a freeloader.

"Yes James." "No Lily the headmaster is right and thanks for the money"

That's no friend. Just a parasite Just like the headmaster

Two freeloaders but she would get evidence.

Freeing her family of them. Finally she would be worthy of a title truly of her own,

As long as she was old enough she taken notes of wat those two said.

But when she sat on the train and met Hazel she knew that there was something wrong. And she knew that she had hit the jackpot.

Green eyes like her mother and the looks of her father.

Wearing oversized boy clothes.

This same physical makeup of the girl raised questions with her.

They always said that she should further the plan for the headmaster

Because her sister was killed by him.

Killed right. She once read a sentence that was now the right answer.

Facta non verba, facts and no gossip.

Well she heard the gossip it was time for the facts.

 **A.n.**

 **Might not be the best English translation and it might not be the best choice for this chapter but I liked it**


	4. Sorting version 1 chapter 4

**Still a work of fanfiction and butchering of the English grammar and language**

Hazel was miserable Slytherin house was not nice to her.

Her housemates where downright nasty.

Your house is your family she remembered professor Mcgonagal

Said. Well she felt like being the unwanted bastard.

Because she did not brag about her parentage.

Like that French commoner immigrant family scion.

.

She was an outcast among the house and she did not want to go to her head of house professor Sinistra. She would not tattle. She learnt early one that it did not help.

Her dorm mate Pansy was the worst of the entire house

Making stories up about her. Most were over exaggerated

Her being a kid from a squib and a muggle prostitute. Or being half Krup

The last one was making her laugh. Pansy the Pug calling her that.

Walking to the library to do research for her homework she was pulled in to a classroom.

"Well, Gred we caught the snake of interest."

Hazel struggled against the arms that held her imprisoned.

"Yes Forge, would our little badger be happy with that".

"Hold her still for a moment." A third voice spoke.

I need some of her blood.

"Please, don't they will hurt my family. "Hazel had a good idea where her blood would be used for after recognizing the third voice.

She felt a knife prick her finger .

"Nine , ten that's enough" the third voice spoke and Hazel recognised it. .

The twin that held her turned to the third voice.

She saw a person she wanted to protect pouring a potion on a piece of parchment. She wanted to scream at the girl for being a idiot..

The girl looked at the results of the potion .

"Well twin of mine, I am happy to see you again." Said Dorea Potter

…...

Hazel looked at her older twin and tears formed in her eyes.

"You should not have done this ." She spoke. But her eyes revealed some happiness.

"why not Hazel." Dorea asked. looking at her long lost sibling

"I cannot tell you." Was the answer of her twin.

Dorea frowned this was not the happy reunion she had hoped for.

"Hazel." She started.

But before she could ask another question her twin rammed her foot on the foot of Fred. While he screamed she slipped out of his hold and bolted for the door.

Dorea saw her twin run out of the door.

She started to cry why did her twin run, did she not want to return to their family? Thinking about the things said by her she frowned. "I am protecting my family." "Which family?" she thought.

…...

"if you try to contact your family and make them remember, there will be consequences. That where the sentences that went through her mind.

Hazel heard that sentences over and over in her mind.

While she ran to her dormitory. Tears left her eyes.

"Dorea why did you do this?"


	5. Sorting version 1 chapter 5

**Dorea P.O.V.**

Dorea sat on her bed in her dormitory.

Why would her twin flee from her she wanted to bring her back to the family.

Having her twin back was a dream she had since her earliest memories.

But her twin had fled. Claiming to protect her family.

Who was that family? She thought

She wanted answers.

 **Hazel P.O.V.**

Hazel sat on her bed in her dormitory.

She understood that her twin had been curios.

The time they had on the train had been a godsend.

Finally she had seen one of her family again.

The time on the train was bliss having her twin in the same compartment as her. Yoking along with her and Neville,

It was one of the happiest times of her life.

But now she heard the words again of the bastard.

"Never contact your family. And never make them remember you."

"You will not like the consequences if you do!"

"Dorea I only want you to be save along our family."

 **Sirius Potter P.O.V.**

Sirius loved Hogwarts. Both his big sisters where here .

He even could give Hazel a hug under the pretence that she had been the top student in potions. He was a bit confused though why was she wearing the clothes of a whale sized boy .

Mum and dad said that Hazel died when the w***** attacked.

But he knew better.

His sisters where here and if he had his way both would come home this summer and he hoped that his mom did not find out that he used a dirty word.

He hoped that Hazel would play with him this year.

A girl in boy clothes must like footsie a lot.

"Well back to my sums" he thought otherwise his mom would be mad

Why his sight could not give the answers to those problems He did not know.

It would make his live an lot easier.

Listing to the wind outside the window he sat beside he thought he heard a voice speak. "Answers are never easy."

 **Albus Dumbledore P.O.V.**

Sitting behind his desk Albus thoughts where pulled back to the sorting of this year.

Dorea becoming a badger he found that a good thing.

While Gryffindor was the house of the brave.

Hufflepuf was the house of determination

But the Evans girl was a surprise.

Lily had not told her about magical relatives.

Was there a different Evans family? He didn't think so.

He knew Lily had a sister. But she only had a boy.

So who was this girl?

 **The bastard P.O.V.**

He was preparing ingredients for his new creation a potion that would be better at the affliction of his lover.

Normally he would brew potions for the various apothecary's across the country

But he had some free time and ingredients. Maybe he could help his lover.

Finding his lover some peace with his ailment

His lover entered the room and threw a bag filled with gold on the table

"With the regards of the Potters." He spoke.

He grinned this was the best part of his new life besides making the Potter children miserable.


	6. Sorting version 1 chapter 6

**Work of fanfiction and butchering English**

Dorea was sad but she was on an mission.

Who was threating her family and most important her sister.

Hazel fleeing from her had hurt her.

Fred and George hand consoled her and promised her to help.

Now she was sitting in the common room having done her homework.

Looking through her bag she noticed the cut in her bag and searching her bag she saw that she missed her notebook,

The notebook with the Hazel notes.

Franticly looking around she could not see it lying around.

Running to the entrance of the common room she was stopped by Cedric Diggory.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"I wanted to look for my notebook. I lost it".

Cedric face softened but kept stern,

"Dorea, I will ask the prefects to keep a look out for it. But you have to stay here.."

Dorea deflated but looked at Cedric.

"If the prefects don't find it will you help me look for it." The pair of green eyes made his resolve crumble.

"Yes." He said. Thinking that the notebook probably was her diary.

Ramon Shacklebolt was doing the rounds with his fellow Claw.

Walking down the halls and checking the classrooms and cupboards was boring. Walking down one of the halls of the castle he spotted a notebook.

Melanie Jones gave her fellow prefect a look. Picking it up.

"Probably something from a mudblood." she said with distaste.

Starting to try to rip it.

Her partner ripped it from her hands.

"Jones I know you are a bigot but destroying someone's else possessions is mean."

"A good lesson for you and the owner ******." She said,

Ramon looked at her and scowled.

"Watch your tone." He said. Being a halfblood in both senses,

"At least I am of proper breeding," she sneered.

'of course pedigree poodle." He replied.

"How dare you?" she yelled.

"Very easily." He replied

The other prefect remained standing when she walked away,

Picking up the book he started to read it. After a few pages he knew where to send it. His uncle would not be happy.

It was an easy day in the bullpen of the D.M.L.E

Kingsly was doing a bit of paperwork. It might be boring but it relaxed him a bit. he had a tough week.

When he received an owl with an package he was a bit confused.

Even more when he read the attached note.

Opening the book he received he became entranced by it.

That a small child could gather this information,

Leaving his seat he left for the centre office.

There was an investigation to start.

Dorea was franticly searching for her notebook all the people she asked including all the prefects said it would be found eventually.

She hated herself. She lost her only evidence.

Now her twin would never come home

She should be strong but she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Easy days always became hard. Amelia Bones thought

Having one of her best aurors giving her some evidence would be good.

But this was a ***********

Calling for Dawlish she felt bad.

"John," she said " I am sorry to ask this from you but take a team to detain both Potter and Black.

The man nodded. Knowing his boss and the sad look she was wearing it wasn't her choice. It was necessary,

James and Sirius where having a slow day doing paperwork,

They heard some commotion in the pen but they ignored it.

This was usual with bringing in people.

"Black, Potter."

Both aurors looked at the man speaking to them.

Seeing Dawlish standing before their desks being flanked by an entire patrol confused them.

John Dawlish looked sour like he had bitten in a lemon.

"your being detained at the moment"

Both men were looking even more confused.

"why?" Sirius asked

"you are both mentioned in an investigation." John Dawlish said

Both men stood up looking even more confused.

They were placed in cuffs.

"Aurors, I don't know the details." Dawlish said "But the order came from the director herself."

"It's ok John." James said. While being confused he knew that his colleague was only doing his job.

He and Sirius where led away to holding cells. Both were thinking what was going on.

Dorea was franticly searching the castle being helped by friends and her dorm mates. If the book fell in the wrong hands. Well she was scared for that.

Having seen her twins reaction.

Having searched the entire castle space that she had travelled yesterday.

Being hold by Susan while crying gave her some relief

Being brought to the potion mistress office was not.

The twins being serious for once knocked on the door that lead to the office of her mom.

When her mother opened the door and saw the state she was in she was picked up from Susan's arms and carried in the office.

"What's wrong Dorea? She asked sitting on her chair holding her daughter.

Knowing that her mom was under the influence of something she looked at the twins.

Seeing her look they nodded this was a problem they needed to solve.

"Well Professor Potter Gred and I where experimenting a bit." said George

"Yes and having a new idea we asked Dorea to help us. Hid twin supplied.

The glare they received was not artic in nature it was worse.

Pluto here we come thought the twins. Shivering at the glare.

"Well Fred and George's experiment is not an harm full one."Dorea said.

Their counter potion was a bit of.

Fred continued following up on the idea their friend had given.

The potion need to be drunk by a friend or relative. Alongside herself.

Lilly Potter looked like a dragon at the moment according to her students

A nesting Horntail in fact. The twins gulped Cedric pulled Hannah and Susan behind him.

"What did I told you about those experiments of yours"

"don't do them without consulting you." The twins shivered.

When this was over she owned them big time. They would demand every piece of blackmail that the girl had on them. That she helped them with quite a few test it was a lot. Seeing the smile on their friends face was worth a lot but that blackmail was worth more.

"Where is the potion Dorea and I need to take." Her voice was in Cedric's opinion capable of starting a new ice age

The twins looked like that they considered Alpha Centauri a nice place to visit.

Lily was furious at her daughter and those boys at least Sirius took after her thinking before acting.

She loved working with the two miscreants but she had forbid them to test on their own. And now they had dragged one of her children in to.

Glaring at the twins she started check the potion

Finding it was a well prepared flushing potion she told herself

"Bottoms up."

Seeing her daughter smile at her confused her.

Did she not take her potion.

"Sorry mom but I want somebody home this Christmas."

"who." She asked

"Hazel." was the reply.


	7. Sorting version 1 chapter 7

**Lily P.O.V.**

Waking up from the potion induced nap.

Lily Potter nee Evans gave her daughter to one of the twins.

Putting a charm on herself and being watched by her students while she ranted and used language their parents and guardians would not approve of while pacing around her office. While it looked amusing it was terrifying.

If Lily had her way a certain trio would be reduced to everything not even worth mentioning..

Storming to her fireplace. She threw in some floo powder.

"Aurors office." She barked.

"Aurors office speaking she heard a familiar voice speaking seeing the face of Nymphedora Tonks in the flames.

"Tonks." she said knowing the young woman's hatred for her first name.

"Detain my husband and his partner there might be a possible code three." She said.

"they are already being detained lady Potter." The auror replied

Knowing what a code three meant she replied,

"Do you need reinforcements?"

"yes please i am compromised. Lily replied

"Understood." Tonks responded

The students that had family working in the ministry blanched at the words of their professor and the auror.

Susan Bones summed up their thoughts. "Merlin"

 **Aurors P.O.V.**

Nymphedora Tonks ran to the director's office.

This was big having seen Shacklebolt with that book and Dawlish taking cousin James and Sirius, this was hitting the fan and not in a good way.

Banging in the director's office she panted

The look that she received was even worse..

"Trainee Tonks i thought that you had learnt some manners.. The director of law enforcement said.

"Sorry ma'am"

"But lady Potter made a call she said it was a possible code three and to detain her husband and partner and she asked for help,

Bones summoned it up in one word after listening to the rookie auror "Scramble"

The trainee nodded running from the room.

Code three was the phrase for compromised personnel that had a high clearance level. Knowing where lady Potter worked it did not raise alerts it raised national threats.

 **Albus P.O.V.**

Albus felt strange like he should do something.

Sitting behind his desk even hesitating to take one of his favourite candy.

Remus and Severius had told that everything was all right.

Those wonderful boys helped him to shape the world in a better place.

But there was something nagging him and he could not put a finger on it.

 **General P.O.V**

Lily had retreated from the fireplace still being upset with herself..

"Belle, Laiura, Alfred" she called

three pops sounded, seeing the arrival of three house elves.

Lily turned to biggest of the three.

"Laura i need you to pop the children to their common rooms after that stay with Dorea

The girl started to protest,

The elf nodded

in a moment the twins found them self in the Gryffindor common room and their friends saw their own common room. in Hufflepuf

Dorea ran for the portrait hoping to find her sister but she found herself being stuck to a chair.

"Lady flower said to stay in your housie rooms." Laura said.

Dorea glared at the elf.

"it's going be clothes when I am of age Laura." She screamed

The elf looked at Dorea. giving her a stern look

"Little Miss should not forget who changed her nappies." She said

"you sit there and act properly."

"we elves are on the job."

Dorea glared at the elf and responded with some chosen words.

Dorea's response made one of the female prefects send a mouthwash charm at her.

The response of Laura was even worse.

"Me be taking out the pictures if miss does not behave."

The people in the common room gave a very amused laugh at that response.

At the moment Dorea would take that if only her twin would be safe.

Her twin was in trouble and she was being bullied by that ******* elf,

Even if her parents said that she should care for hat elf in their will it was caring in her own way. A hat would be nice for that house elf.

"Little Miss is not being proper frowning like that is not good for miss" Laura said.

"****** ** Elf" was the response of said human

"Little twin will be safe." "i said we elves are on the job."

"Big twin should have a little more faith in elves.

Cedric walked to the chair Dorea was stuck on. Kneeling beside it

"She said that she and her fellow elves are on the job," "everything is going to be ok." Your sibling is going to be safe. The look he got was more than artic and gave him the idea he and the Weasley twins would share holiday destinations.

Pluto looked very sunny this year.

 **SIruis Charles and Lily P.O.V.**

"Alfred go to Sirius Charles please" The elf nodded at the lady of the house.

Sirius gave the elf a smile when he appeared. Keeping working on his homework, The house elf nodded in approval.

At least this human knew how to act properly.

"Belle, can you guard Hazel?" The elf looked confused at the human lady of the house. Before giving the lady of the house a smile

"you found the little twin" the elf asked. Her ears doing a re-enactment of a excited puppy.

"Yes." Lily replied. "She is in the castle Probably Slytherin dorms."

The elf nodded and popped away,

" **Sinistra P.O.V."**

The head of Slytherin house was pissed scratch that she was ****** murderous at the moment. Pride in your heritage ok and she knew that she was lax with her head of house duty usually because she had mostly night shifts.

Why that old fart had chosen over Bathesda was still a guess to her.

Finding four of her first year destroying the possessions of the fifth with the help of one of her appointed prefects. Who were appointed by the old senile goat. To help her with her workload. Yeah right she was going to find in what he soaked his candies because she had seen some abuser with less dumb ideas.

The detentions for the first year girls would be excessive and the prefect would be sharing them.

Said prefect would be removed and be sharing in getting the little one in her arms the best supplies she could get. The lecture she would be getting would be held in the great hall a full great hall.

But for now she carried her smallest snake to the hospital wing. Not daring to cast a spell on her. She was bleeding out a couple of places.

Entering the wing she yelled for the matron feeling her charge tense up again.

When the matron saw the girl in her arms she directed her to a bed.

The head of slytherin gently put her charge down stepping back to let the matron do her work

She feared for her little snake.

" **Belle P.O.V."**

Belle the house elf was discreetly looking through Slytherin house.

Not finding her missing charge in the common room she popped herself to the girls dorms. Finding the room for the young ones she found a group of girls laughing.

The eldest having a shiny shield on her robe.

"Dumbledore will protect us Sinistra has barely power over the house." She guffawed.

"I don't know." a big first year girl said.

"Relax Milli." Said a pug nosed girl said "It's all going to be okay."

"Yeah we all going to tell she started it." Another first year said.

"And where ever she lived learnt her not to tattle on her betters." the last first year said.

Belle had heard enough time to go to the medical wing. Master Jamesie and lady Flower would not be happy. Well neither was belle herself. 


	8. Sorting version 1 chapter 8

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **Butchering the English language and grammar**

 **Aurors office P.O.V.**

Having heard the order of a scramble Auror trainee Tonks ran through the auror office reaching the dispatch centre. Hitting a big red button alarms went up through the auror office. Scramble was not a joke. In case of a thing like this everyone knew their place. Aurors were running to get their gear and trainees started to man the dispatch..

The head of the department seeing the young woman leave her office cursed and walked to the armour that was on on a stand in her office and started to put it on.

Having put on her armour. she walked to the meeting room for his sort of events. Seeing Dawlish, Moody and Scrimgeour had already arrived pleased her.

Seeing the other aurors arrive she waited till all were there and seated

Having only a fifty trained aurors for the entire kingdom displeased her.

Thanks to the wizgamot they were not on full strength.

Walking to the front of the room she looked at the men and women under her command. Receiving nods from all she knew that even if they were understaffed they would do their best..

" All of you heard about the detaining of Potter and Black." she started

All of the people in the room nodded

"we just received a call from lady Potter." She continued.

"She considers herself compromised, Knowing where she works we will send two teams. The first team is to detain lady Potter and interrogate her."

"The second is to detain the headmaster." Amelia finished.

"And the third team?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Standby for now " replied Amelia.

All three team leaders nodded at this.

Seeing all teams leave. Amelia smiled.

While understaffed they still did their job. Walking out of the conference room

She permitted herself a smile.

While understaffed they were well trained.

"Let's hope that said training paid itself off." She thought to herself

 **Hogwarts P.O.V.**

Deploying near the school they all went both teams spread out.

Moody and Dawlish led them to the entrance of the school

Entering the school Moody's team went to the headmasters office while Dawlish's team went for the office of the potion mistress.

Leading his team was met by the woman they were looking for.

Giving her wand to Dawlish she spoke.

"Please make sure my children are all right."

Dawlish nodded at her request.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lily answered him and told the story of her girls and boy.

Dawlish face turned grim. This was huge

"Smith take everyone beside Martins to back up Moody and his team."

Smith nodded.

The squad left leaving only Martins and Dawlish behind.

"Sorry Lily." John Dawlish said..

"Was James detained?" Lily asked. Receiving a nod from the lead auror.

"Sirius to." Replied Dawlish

Seeing the fire of the fireplace turn green all three turned to it

"Lily I need you in the hospital wing right now." Yelled the voice of Poppey Pomfrey.

"We heard the order and have to obey." Dawlish said. Grinning at his old partner. Lily grabbing a bag was the first to enter the floo. Shortly being followed by both aurors.

 **Hospital wing P.O.V.**

Being the first to enter out of the floo Lily was surprised by the matron waiting for her and seeing her youngest daughter cower in a corner of the hospital wing, dropping the bag to the ground she walked to her youngest daughter and kneeled in front of her.

"Stay away." The fevered girl whispered curling up in a ball.

"I can't do that Hazel. Mummy has to take care of her children" Lilly replied taking the girl in her arms

Hazel looking through a fevered daze recognised her potion teacher that was her mother.

"Go please. I don't want you to get hurt" The girl begged feverishly.

Lily shook her head feeling hurt at the words her youngest daughter said.

"Can't do luve." She said taking the girl in her arms.

"But the bastard will come." The girl said.

"Well he can deal with mummy and Uncle John sweetheart." Lily said

"I don't want you to get hurt." The girl cried trying to get out of her mother's arms.

"Hazel calm down you are safe here." Lily said softly to her youngest daughter holding her even tighter to her as before.

Hazel starting to cry got lost in her memories and whispered

"I want to go to my cupboard please."

Lily gasped at that sentence like all the other people in the room.

If she found out that this cupboard was her daughter's bedroom.

"Well her retaliation would not be pretty it would be vicious.

Seeing a small house elf enter the hospital wing Lily smiled "Belle."

The elf nodded seeing her little mistress hold by her mother again made the elf 's hearth glow.

"Guard Hazel she is scared of the bastard if he comes here pop me here"

Lily ordered the small elf. While handling her daughter to the matron.

Who put her in one of the beds and started casting spells.

Belle nodded at the order.

Taking her wand from her old partner. She spoke.

"Dumbledore probably knows this bastard."

Her old partner nodded.

" Martins guard this wing" he ordered.

The other auror nodded .taking a position that covered both doors and the

floo.

Seeing this Dawlish and his old partner left the hospital wing..

Dawlish gave a grin looking at Lily's face

A certain bastard would dance and it would be to their tune.

The pussycat was on the hunt

 **Dumbledore's office**

Sitting in his office Albus Dumbledore was waiting for the call of his boys.

Seeing Severus step out of the floo he smiled taking the goblet he was offered. And drinking it. His boys where so caring getting him his potions.

"How are you headmaster?" The potion master asked.

"I am fine my boy a lemon drop perhaps?" Albus asked.

The man declined. Before he could speak again he saw the man he drugged stand up and yell enter. Walking to the floo he was stopped by the headmaster.

"Stay my boy. I might need your advice." said Dumbledore.

Seeing the people enter his office he saw his old friend Allistor this was nice.

He missed the time they always spent together..

The aurors spread around the room some of them made their way to the fireplace blocking the floo.

"Hello Albus." Moody started

The headmaster smiled at his friend "Hello Allistor."

The auror looked at his old friend "Are you stoned?" Seeing the dazed look in his friends eye.

The headmaster grinned at this. Because everything was alright. The boys merely had help him to focus

"Of course not."

Allstor Moody rolled his eyes at the answer.

Seeing other aurors enter the office he barked.

"Detain them."

Seeing the aurors walking to Albus and that death eater. He drawed his wand.

Before he could cast a spell he was blinded by a flash of light.

"Well dunderheads it's my time to leave." He heard. This being said by that death eater.

"Albus They are the enemy I have spoken off" Snape yelled.

"Then I will deal with them my boy."

Moody adjusted the grip on his wand while he saw Snape flee through the door,

Seeing most of the furniture being animated or turned in to animals that turned on his people.

Allistor Moody pleaded "Snap out of it Albus."

The reply of his old friend was.

"You are the enemy."

Seeing the little shite leave through the door he focused on Albus while dodging a couple of wolfs.

While dodging he send a spell at his friend thrr many would call a dark spell it could awake his friend but was also making the victim feel intense pain. Seeing his friend crumble to the ground he also was aware of the transfigurations turning back to their original form.

Falling to his knees touching his friends arm he whispered

"Sorry Albus."

Looking around he saw his fellow aurors recover. Some were securing the floo and the entrance to the office

"If he would catch up with that rat it would not be pretty." Standing up he rab down the stairs hoping to meet up with him and that chat would not br nice

" **The halls of Hogwarts"**

John Dawlish and Lily Potter nee Evans ran to the headmasters office.

Both wanted to catch this person.

For Lily it was personal. Nobody would hurt her children.

For John Dawlish it was also personal. Nobody would be hurting his nieces and cousin. Losing his wife and children made him very protective of kids, and while Lily was not family he saw her as his sister.

Seeing Hazel cry and wanting to protect her family broke his heart,

If he would meet this person he would make his displeasure known,

Being met by a man dressed in black he heard his former partner snarl "Severus."

"Hello Lily." The man said pleasantly while pointing his wand ad the couple.

"Let me guess you are the bastard." Lily growled.

Severus smirked at her words.

"Yes my dear . Petunia and her family were so easily to influence. May I ask does your daughter still sleeps in a cupboard."

This made Lily see red. Pointing her wand at the man she started to cast spells.

Said man barely dodged them

John Dawlish finding Lily in his shooting field cursed. If she had still been a auror she would have been given more training assignments.

Having a moment when there were no spells exchanged. Severus mocked Lily.

"She was so happy in that cupboard. Almost as happy as I and my lover are with all that gold you gave us"

Before Lily could cast a spell she saw their opponent fall seeing a certain auror stand behind his fallen body.

"Thanks Moody." Lily said

"Dawlish detain Lady Potter." The old auror barked.

Giving her wand to her old partner she turned around and walked to her former friend and kicked him in a very tender place. The sight of this made her former colleagues wince.

Tuning to Moody she asked" Where will I be detained?"

"Your office." He said.

She asked "could it be the hospital wing?"

Moody nodded.


	9. Sorting version 2 chapter 1

**Sorting version two out of three.**

 **I would love your comments about all the three versions. I am planning to forget version one (chapter one to eight.) and maybe start either version two or three as a new story.**

It was Halloween 1981 in the town of Godric Hollow children were going along the houses trick or treating and their spirits where high.

As always they thought that this year would earn them the best hoard ever.

In one of the houses hidden by magic a man looked through the window and smiled. Hopefully his daughters would enjoy Halloween in a couple of years.

Both where a sleep in the nursery right now having been put to bed by their mother. His girls would be vast asleep in a moment maybe he and Lily could celebrate Halloween their own way. He smiled at this thought and walked in to the kitchen checking the stock they had, The bottle he had hid was still there with luck both Dorea and Hazel would sleep through the night. Knowing them Dorea would be awake around four rousing her younger sister to.

His wife entered the kitchen and saw her husband holding a bottle of her favourite wine.

"Planning anything." She said while smiling.

"A seduction."

"And who will you seduce?" She asked.

"A beautiful redhead." He said.

"Good answer."

While they were having their moment the front door was blown from its hinges.

"Knock knock," an eerie voice called.

Pulling away from his wife James reached for his wand

Looking at Lily he said "Go,"

Even before he finished speaking Lily had dashed for the stairs.

Walking in to the living room James came face to face with a certain dark lord and a man he had loved as a brother.

"Trick or treat Potter please do the treat you will live longer"

"Well that's going to be a problem I prefer the trick." With that he swished his wand animating most of the furniture. Like an conductor he directed the furniture to assault the two intruders

Lord Voldemort and his minion struggled with the assault. James took to the offense and casted hex after hex at them.

While a certain dark lord fought the man heads one a certain rat faced person sneaked himself in a position behind James

"Stupefy." He casted silently he saw his former friend fall to the ground.

"Well done Wormtail." His master praised him.

"Thank you master." The man simpered.

"Stay here and make sure this idiot does not wake up."

"Yes master." The man simpered

Lord Voldemort ascended the stairs.

He heard two babies crying he hated that sound those things did only two things befoul themselves and cry. Well he would solve the problem the children had. Breathing was such a nasty habit for his enemies.

Walking to the nursery he was stopped by a redheaded woman pointing a wand at him.

He smirked at that before he could cast a spell he a barrage of spells and hexes came his way.

"Stay away from my children." The redheaded woman said.

"You can have more under my regime but you will be shared my dear."

"Over my dead body."

"Well some of my minions for some reason prefer Inferi."

The barrage of spells only increased.

"Miss Potter this might almost be an exercise for me." Voldemort laughed. While he forced her back through the door of the nursery.

Dodging, shielding and batting spells away.

A banishing curse made Lily hit a wall. Making her fall to the ground.

"Why can't I get servants like those Potters." He mused to himself.

Well prisoners under his regime would have no rights so there would be a lot of loyal Potters in his next generation of minions.

people like that should only have children he could mould for his plans after all.

"Well who do we have here the ladies that could both be the one to defeat me. I hope both of you don't mind a pre-emptive strike." He said while grinning like a maniac.

The looks he received should not be on faces of babies.

"Well my dears it was nice having this chat. But I got things to do a world to conquer." After saying this he pointed his wand and cast the killing curse at one of them.

What happened next surprised him both girls were surrounded by a dome of magic and what happened scared him the curse he just cast rebounded back to him.

Lord Voldemort screamed when he was hit by his own curse. This turned his body to ashes.

This went unnoticed by both babies that had passed out after the feat nobody would believe that had happened.

Downstairs Peter passed out from the backlash that he received from the dark mark.

 **Hogwarts P.O.V.**

Sitting in his office talking with his spy in the Death eaters. He heard an alarm going off.

Looking at the gadget that made the sound he gasped. The Potters fidelius was broken.

"Come Severus we must hurry." Both men ran down the stairs of the ancient castle. Both thinking different thoughts.

Albus Dumbledore was worried for his friends.

Severus Snape was a different matter he felt glee and hoped that the parents would be seriously injured that would teach Lily to not betray him again.

He had loved her like a sister and she could not forgive him over a comment said in anger.

Before they could leave the castle they ran into the groundskeeper.

Albus yelled "Come Hagrid James and Lily are in trouble."

The gentle half giant turned around and followed them.

When they reached the border of the wards Dumbledore picked up a tree branch

"Portus."

"Gentlemen take a hold please." All three touched the branch

And with an pop they disappeared.

 **Godrics Hollow**

The three man appeared before the cottage that Albus had loaned to the Potters. All three men stormed inside Albus in the lead.

They found James Potter lying in the living room.

The man standing guard started to cast a curses at them but was easily stunned by a gigantic fist belonging to a certain half giant.

Dumbledore and Snape ran upstairs leaving Hagrid to watch over the dead eater and a still stunned James behind.

Entering the nursery they spotted Lily laying against a wall and the twins fast asleep both dead to the world.

"well the prophecy came true but which one is it." Snape grumbled

"I don't know my boy maybe they fought him together." Dumbledore said

"Impossible headmaster." Snape snarled

"How so my boy the power he does not know could be the love of a sibling."

"Love is no power it is an illusion." Snape snarled.

'My boy." Before he could finish an oblivating spell hit him

"you have found Dorea and her mother as the only survivors even the body of her twin was destroyed. And I was never here" Dumbledore looked dreamily at him. Taking the other girl in his arms he walked downstairs

He was met there by Hagrid, a revived James and Sirius Black. He smiled at this vengeance was a bitch. Before the three men could react they were hit with oblivation spells.

"Hagrid you will remember arriving after Dumbledore finding James and Lily alive.

You will not remember seeing me or Pettigrew."

The half giant fought the commands for a moment before he succumbed to the orders he was given.

Turning to his old tormentor he said." In fifteen minutes you will go and hunt the person that betrayed your friends." Sirius Black nodded dreamily.

James you will awake after twenty minutes and will not remember seeing me.

Enervating his fellow Death eater he yelled "get lost you idiot the master has fallen." Peter did not think twice and ran from the house of his former friends.

"Coward." Severus grumbled when he left said house.

Looking at the babe in his arms he pondered where he should place her if one of them did not became the equal of the dark lord his former master would not be defeated. Orphanages where not an option she could be easily adopted

After a moment an idea came to him. While it was cruel to the child it was necessary apparating to his destination he walked to the front door in a muggle street. Placing the child on the front step he casted a couple of protective charms on the child. Conjuring some parchment and an quill and ink he wrote a letter telling the woman residing in the house about the dead of her sister and her family.

 **Little Whining 1991**

Hazel Evans was making breakfast for the zoo she had to call family any nutritionist would put her uncle and cousin on a diet and force them to do exercises and her aunt would be forced to eat more.

She was grateful that her uncle had told Dudley that hurting girls even if they were freaks was not good behaviour.

In a moment of weakness after that she had hugged he uncle and kissed on the cheek.

She had looked up to him and saw him turn red. But her aunt had smiled and pecked her uncle on the cheek.

"The brat is showing that she is grateful that you teach Dudley manners Vernon."

Her uncle had grunted at that while leaving to the living room.

That evening while she was helping her aunt in the kitchen she asked

"Aunt Petunia why did you protect me."

This made her aunt go stiff.

Turning to the young girl

She said" Girls and women should be treated with respect even freaks like you."

The girl nodded feeling bold she asked

"Why do you call me a freak?"

Her aunt turned to her she saw a flash of sadness turn to a scowl

"Don't ask questions like that girl." her aunt snapped.

That evening she was not allowed to have dinner. Her uncle was mad that she had made her aunt upset

Sitting in her cupboard she wanted to cry but crying would earn her even more scorn of her uncle biting her lip she pulled the blanket her aunt had given her over herself. When she slept she dreamed she was a girl that lived in a house with parents and a little brother.

 **Potter Manor**

Dorea woke up having a headache having had one of the same dreams she usually had.

Being a girl living in an cupboard.

She hoped that it was only one of many dreams.

Getting out of bed and getting some clean clothes she walked in to the bathroom. After showering she dressed and walked down stairs.

Entering the kitchen David their house elf yelled at her a chipper good morning. Sitting down at the table she waited for the rest of her family.

She loved being early when she was younger she helped their house elf preparing breakfast. But the dreams put her off forcing a child to cook breakfast was mean. When she had told the elf why she stopped helping him he nodded. "Miss has a mission."

But for everything that was holy she did not understand the elf's words.

Her little brother and parents walked in her father was used as a stand by a grey owl

"He is here for you." Her father sounded proud the owl took off and he landed before her. Relieving the bird from his letter she saw the seal.

"mom you are not the only on one to go to Hogwarts."

"Hey I am going to." Her little brother said

"You are unimportant brat. You are just extra baggage for mum"

"Dorea." Her mother warned

"Sorry Siri."

"Bully."

"Sirius apologise to your sister" Their mother said scolding him

"Sorry o chosen one that you act so stuck up,"

This made Dorea laugh she loved to rile her little brother up but he could dish out some of the best retorts and he did not care everyone called her the child who lived The retort of the small boy made everyone in the kitchen laugh while it had not been funny..

 **Number four privet drive**

Being sent to get the mail she was surprised she got a letter,

She hid the letter in her cupboard and took the rest with her to the kitchen

While she ate she had to listen to her uncle complain about everything including that his sister had eaten something funny and was sick while on a holiday.

"Serves her right." Hazel thought. Aunt Marge was even worse as her dog Ripper.

When she finished her food she started to clean the table while dodging Dudley's new stick which he used to try to trip her. It would be a normal day herself and her aunt doing housework while her uncle and cousin would laze around. She starting doing the dishes after that she would be helping her aunt with the laundry

This was the holiday routine but on the 31 of July the routine was broken by the ringing of the bell.

When Petunia opened the door she saw a woman dressed in an conservative dress and jacket.

"Hello." Petunia started standing behind her.

"Good day ma'am I am Pomona Sprout of the Highlands Academy. I am looking for Hazel Evans."

Petunia had heard about the school it was very prestigious but something kept nagging in the back of her mind.

"I am her aunt what did she do?" Petunia asked

"Not reply to our invitation.

Petunia's eyes grew to the size of saucers

"Girl get here." She yelled that this made the person from the school frown she ignored it.

Hazel dutiful came trotting from her assigned chores cleaning her hands on a towel,

"Yes aunt Petunia?" she asked

"Why did you not show me or your uncle the letter from the Highland academy?"

Seeing the woman standing outside of the door winking at her she tried to think up something believable.

"I thought it was a joke I only applied because of the scholarship offer. But getting in is hard"

Before she knew what happened her aunt hugged her.

"Well you are in girl."

A clearing of a throat made Petunia Dursley return to reality

"I have to take the girl shopping ma'am."

"Of course." Petunia simpered walking inside she returned with her wallet and gave Hazel a couple of pound bills.

"Be at home in time girl."

Running back inside she grabbed her coat.

"No running inside girl." Her uncle yelled. From the living room

"I am ready to go ma'am" she said out of breath returning with her coat.

The plump woman smiled.

"Well follow me then dear."

Leading her down the streets of the neighbourhood the stopped for an familiar house. The woman rang the bell.

Opening the door they were met with her usual minder when the Dursley's went away.

"Come in dears. Hazel did you had any breakfast."

The grumbling of her stomach betrayed Hazel.

Well Pomona a spot of tea perhaps."

"That would be lovely."

The two women and girl sat around the kitchen table and while both women sipped there tea they watched the girl eat. After this miss Sprout led her to the fireplace and reached for a jar and took some powder from it which she throw in the fireplace. Seeing the flames turn green the girl beside her gasped.

"Do you believe in magic Hazel?"

Taking the hand of said girl Pomona Sprout stepped into the fireplace and said. "Diagon Alley" after a moment Hazel was thrown from a fireplace ending up before a table were a couple of men were seated.

"First time using the floo girl?" One of them guffawed

"Hazel" she heard miss Sprout yell

"Over here professor she wanted to bowl something over." The other man seated at the table yelled.

"She's a professor?" Hazel asked. Both men nodded

"And a head of house." The other quipped.

"O shit."

This made both men laugh

"Better not get detention with her kid she is creative."

"As both of you scoundrels should know. Don't you have rounds to do. And I know this girl will be better behaved as your entire class together"

"Oi, professor we weren't that bad." The first man said

"No." professor Sprout chuckled "you were worse."

The entire tavern laughed at this

Helping the girl up she led the girl to backdoor

Leading her to a wall she saw the professor tap a couple of bricks.

"Welcome miss Evans to Diagon Alley."

The next few hours where hectic while getting uniforms she met a stuck up boy that reminded her of Dudley. In the bookshop she met a bushy haired girl raving about everything they would learn. But wat scared her the most where the words of the wandmaker.

That night her aunt led her after a celebration dinner to the guest room.

Hazel was surprised to see her trunk when she opened the door.

When they entered the room her aunt hugged her from behind.

"Your mother would be proud of you little freak." The word where said in a way that confused the young girl.

Turning to her aunt Hazel decided to be bold and raised an eyebrow.

Sitting on the bed her aunt smiled and pulled her beside her showing her affection for one of those rare times.

"You and that owl that is building a nest in the tree in the front garden are going on an adventure in a world where I can't follow. Reaching under a the pillow hazel saw a photo album appear. Her aunt opened it pointing at picture of a young girl "This was your mother and she left also for that world." That evening would be treasured by the girl and the woman..

"But let me tell you about this world" Petunia said.

For the first time she could remember Hazel was told a bedtime story that night

 **Platform 9 ¾ 1991**

Mrs Figg and Petuniahad convinced Vernon that he and Petunia should bring Dudley to Smeltings. While she would bring Hazel to London.

Vernon had been very easy to convince.

Leading the small girl through the portal Arabella enjoyed the gasp of the young girl seeing the red and gold train for the first time.

Kneeling beside her she hugged the girl.

"If you want to talk, ramble or are in trouble write me Hazel"

The girl nodded while returning the hug.

"Have fun love."

"By Mrs Figg."

Entering the train she was happy. When the train left she leaned out of the window of her compartment and waved to Mrs Figg.

The elderly woman waved back.

 **Dorea P.O.V.**

Her parents had asked her to mind Sirius after they had dropped them of.

Mom for some reason had to arrive at the school early. But dad stayed and waved goodbye to them. For some reason when the train had left Sirius had dragged her to a cabin containing a black hared girl and a snowy owl in a cage. "Hi can we sit here." The boy asked "My sister is very shy."

"Sirius." His sister growled

"Well I can help with her medicine young one."

"Yes" the boy yelled while he seated himself opposite of the girl. his sister seated herself beside him.

"I am Dorea and this little pest is my little brother Sirius." Dorea grinned while her little brother scowled.

"I am Hazel Evans and for your medicine do you have any embarrassing story about your little brother?"

Inwardly he was smirking he looked at his sister and said:" Dorea you're the best sister ever."

Dorea smirked at his words and grinned while she replied "But mom and dad said I have to take my medicine." This made a pair of boys standing in the door opening laugh.

Turning to the door Dorea grinned.

"Neville did you have to drag that bottomless pit in.

"Dorea" whined the redheaded boy

"Well you know I never seem to be able to get rid of strays" was Neville's reply

"Oi"

Sirius said" Neville, Ron I am need of help this maiden beside me is in need of her medicine, but said medicine is my torture. It is torture by telling embarrassing stories about me please protect me." Both saw the twinkle in his eyes

"Well young squire to become a knight you have to be able to take on everything." Both boys sat them self and grinned

"So it is our duty to help this fair maiden getting healed."

That evening the two boys and two girls shared a boat and enjoyed their first view of Hogwarts together after half a day teasing an young boy with embarrassing stories about him.

The boy was led to carriage by a red haired woman who for a moment looked at her "could it be?" She asked herself.

Dorea and her friends giggled about the ghosts

Hazel had laughed when Ron had said they had to wrestle a troll and asked if he got that information from the same brothers that gave him the fake spell.

This made him blush.

"Poor Ronnie being tormented by his brothers." Dorea said while giving him a hug. This made most students to be laugh at her antics.

The sorting ceremony was a bit of an eye opener for the foursome the first of them to be sorted was Hazel and when they saw that she was placed in Slytherin. They frowned

Hazel had told her mother had been a muggleborn. When she looked at her friends she saw worried looks

The second had been Neville who was placed in Gryffindor

Dorea became a Hufflepuff and the cheering of said table was legendary.

Ron placings was also a surprise he was placed in Ravenclaw.

This made the other Weasleys gasp.

Looking at his brothers Ron gave a grin. Did they think the only things he read were quidditch magazines.

Sitting at their tables they saw Hazel saluting miss Potter with her goblet

But when she saluted her back Hazel looked down.


	10. Sorting version 2 chapter 2

I **am planning to rewrite sorting give me your opinion this is the second of the rewritten chapters.**

Lily Evans smiled since Horace and Filius had convinced her to go for two masteries after her graduation she had been even more surprised when she got appointed the potion teaching spot over her former friend Severus who was favoured by the headmaster. In a bit of a mood for despising someone she chuckled about the headmaster not getting his way wanting Severus as the potion master and head of house of Slytherin. She was happy that the board of governors had disagreed with him. Severus would be an terrible teacher and even worse as head of house.

How he got Aurora appointed was still a mystery to her.

Watching over the class her eyes fell on a black haired girl with green eyes who was rereading the instructions and helping Neville. Even stopping him when he wanted to put something in the potion before it was needed.

Doing her rounds she complimented the girl and awarded her points

She received a small smile from the girl.

She knew who this girl was Hazel Evans she was still checking if they were related. Those green eyes they shared should indicate an relationship. But when she asked the headmaster to be allowed to brew a heritage potion her request had been futile.

In his words miss Evans should not be bothered with this sort of things as she was a muggleborn. She had asked what he soaked his lemon drops in.

A muggleborn was never sorted into Slytherin.

He had assured that friends of him had checked if she was indeed a pure or Halfblood living in a muggle area the results had been negative.

The class came to an end and she saw the students bottle their results most of those would please Poppy.

The last that delivered their results before leaving where Neville and miss Evans. Both had made a good potion.

"Well done" she praised the two students

"Thanks aunt Lily." Neville said.

Grinning she raised her eyebrow this made Neville gulp seeing the girl beside him smile. Seeing her already thinking of an excuse.

"Sorry ma'am but my lab partner was just very enthusiastic that he made an correct potion and he forget himself in his moment of joy." The girl said

"Neville keep that silver tongued girl around she is good for your grades."

Neville grinned taking the hand of said girl he started to drag her to the door

Before he could drag out of her out of the door Hazel turned to her professor

"Do you know anyone named Petunia?"

Both did not miss the moment of a glassed look in their teachers eye.

"I don't know anyone named like that miss Evans."

The girl looked to the ground

"Sorry for asking professor"

When the girl left the classroom she felt like she lost something.

Ron Weasley enjoyed being in the ravens tower.

It set him apart from his brothers.

He had gotten some welt meant jabs from them

The only one not complaining was Percy Ron sniggered at this as his student mentor was a certain girl he thought Percy fancied maybe he should be a good brother and tell him she was seeing a girl named Audery from Slytherin.

But he did not understand why both girls talked about having their way with him both had showed him the tattoos they had marking them as members of an Amazon tribe, did those not keep to themselves and did not like man.. When he asked Penelope about it she had laughed and ruffled his hair.

"When you are older Ron you will understand"

She giggled when he had glared at her.

Dorea enjoyed her dorms here she was Dorea. When one student had spread stories about her the prefects had cornered him and the results were not nice

She was just a Puff here and she liked it opening the little book she used for the evidence she had gathered writing down some of her findings soon it would be hunting season.

But now she needed all the clues to help a certain person. And the tricky part would be the brewing

They were both above her level but she succeeded at her venture.

Hazel hated her dorm mates Tracy and Millicent where nice but Daphne and Pansy where summed up in one sentence bitches whit delusion of grandeur.

So she did not knew her heritage so what. She knew her mom and dad had magic.

Puggy and Blondie where a couple of spoilt bitches, That taught their name meant something, when she had asked if they did charity both had sneered.

Daphne had even dared her to brew a heritage potion even offering her a loan to pay for the ingredients.

Imitating both she told then she would not bow to their lack of intellect because they relied not on her ancestry but the trust her ancestors had In her.

Pansy had sneered at that and told her ever proper person should carry a proper name and according to Pansy and Daphne she did not carry a proper name so she had not come from proper breeding.

When she asked if they were allowed to enter the Krup of the year competition with their proper pedigree. The two girls went whining to their prefect

She heard all the girls out in front of their common room at a house meeting.

The result was a lot glares of most of the halfbloods in the room

Sniggering she dreamed off telling them F**k Y** But doing something like that would mean Mrs Figg and aunt Petunia would wash her mouth out if they would find out she said that

Looking at a piece of parchment who the two boys had liberated from, am old grouch. They saw the person off interest walk down the hall they were in

Stepping out of the classroom they were hiding they met a first year girl.

"Where terribly sorry about what's going to happen miss."

Said girl raised an eyebrow. Both raised their wands.

Before the twins could stun her a barrage of minor hexes came their way

Both hid themselves behind an harness

"Gred."

"Yes Forge."

"you think she wants to talk about it?"

"You remember when we took our little sisters treasures box."

"You have a point there."

"Was all the blackmail our friend has worth it?"

"The picture of us dancing in tutus and she promised to make sure that that certain picture made the headlines.

"Indeed we would never life that down The horror of it."

"Stupefy"

The first year fell to the ground behind her stood Katie Bell who grinned at the twins.

"Well never ask a man to do a woman's job."

"Katie what are you doing here?" Fred asked the girl

"A certain badger offered me pictures of two clowns if I could make sure a certain snake was delivered by said couple of clowns.

This made the twins groan

Who ever said Slytherins were black mailers pure sang had not met the real badgers.


	11. Sorting version 2 chapter 3

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language, my layout and format.**

Waking up Hazel found herself tied to a chair. This was not good.

Seeing both Weasley twins and a girl stand in a corner she groaned.

Please let this not be what it looked to be. Looking around the room she spotted a redheaded girl who she called a friend. Standing behind two cauldrons.

"O shit." She mumbled this made two boys and a girl laugh the writer of a certain letter would not be pleased.

Dorea walked to her holding a knife. Hazel tried to get away but she was tied up. After a moment the blood that was taken was added to one of the cauldrons.

Looking at Hazel Dorea smiled "it's going to be ok" The glare she received remind her of a certain person. that used said glare when she was in trouble.

After a few minutes Dorea placed a spoon full of the potion on a piece of parchment.

Seeing the results Dorea smiled. Turning to the tied up girl she smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Hello little twin."

Said little twin turned on the glare and the first thing she did was when she was released from the chair was to slap her twin and hug her after it.

"You dumb strong headed badger, now they go after everyone." Dorea stroked her back trying to calm her down.

"Who?" she asked

"Mum, dad, Sirius, aunt Petunia uncle Vernon and Dudley to name a few." Hazel said while crying

"But our aunt and uncle are dead." Dorea said

"And why do you think there was no alert in the family registers? I was bloody living with them. Unless mother and father have disowned me?" The look she got from her twin was horrifying.

"No they even had you get a memorial." In the eyes of her twin formed more tears.

"So that's why they never came for me. Did they tell you that I was dead?"

A clearing from the girl in the corner pulled everyone's attention to her.

"Who is threatening you Hazel?" She asked curiosity in her voice.

"Please, don't ask." And with that answer she bolted out of the classroom.

Hazel ran to the door but her sister had disappeared in the halls.

Her eyes teared up. Katie Bell walked to her and pulled the girl in her arms hugging her making soft comforting noises while the girl wept.

Having reached the corridor of the Slytherin dorms where she resided she was ambushed and this time there was no distraction in front of her and again the world went dark.

 **Slytherin First year dorms.**

"Well hello little bastard, How are you feeling?" simpered a nauseating voice

"Worse than a few minutes before. It was more quiet and pleasant." Hazel replied through gritted teeth.

For this reply she received a kick to her stomach and what surprised her tormentors was her laughing.

"I know little girls that can kick better little krup."

This made her receive a barrage of kick's and spells.

"Where are the letters you received." Pansy demanded

"I get love letters and you are jealous? Sorry but we are a bit young for that."

"The letters with the pictures." " I threw those nude pictures away some could be my parents." Was the response. This made her receive another barrage of kick's and curses.

"The other pictures you bastard retard." One of the older girls demanded.

"Copied them and ordered a couple of owls to send them to the D.M.L.E., The Prophet and a couple of other publications including the letter that came with them."

The girls gasped but what made them gasp even more was a voice that yelled "what's going on in here!" said voice belonged to their head of house. Behind her stood the seventh year girl prefect and the fifth years boy prefect the looks the tormenting girls received were terrifying .

 **A couple of minutes before**

Aurora never understoodwhy she had become the head of house for Slytherin mostly she worked at night. At this moment she had a meeting with her own choice of prefects. Most others were appointed by the headmaster to lessen her burden of course. The main topic of the conversation was the smallest Slytherin first year.

Seeing Marcus Flint sipping tea and do more as grunt would surprise many that not knew him personally under her tutelage he had become far more lively as he had been in first year.

The same went for Alfred Carrow and his older cousin Fiona.

While Flint parents were aurors that had been killed Death eaters.

The Carrow cousins where children from known death eaters.

But Flint had understood the resentment for the choices of their family.

After the dead of his parents in the war, the uncle who he was placed with after the war had been a Dead eater supporter who ridiculed him for everything his parents had done.

For all three she had been more a parent than there one parents or guardian.

And she had mentored them at her best.

A knocking on the door surprised her.

"Enter."

Two girls rushed through the door breathing heavily.

"Milli, Tracy take a deep breath and calm down." Fiona said as she was the prefect in charge of the first year girls she had laid down the law her gut said at the moment her laws where not followed.

Both obeyed. After a couple of second they started both to the same time.

"Girls one at a time I expect proper decorum." Their head of house said

Having a silent conversation for a moment. Tracy started to talk

"It's Pansy, Daphne and a couple of older girls including the fifth and sixth year prefects. They destroyed Hazels stuff and are beating her they want some pictures she has."

Before the two girls saw it happening the three prefects and their head of house where out of the door.

"Any idea why they want those pictures." Flint asked

"Maybe they are pictures of her family." Fiona offered while her brother gave the password to the dorm.

"Robert, make sure nobody leaves until I say so." The boy seated by the fire nodded while standing up he took a position so that nobody could leave. The sixth year boy prefect followed suit standing by the dorm entrances.

Robert Shacklebolt was while chosen by the headmaster no fool

And had already a couple of conversations with her about some kids but she had asked to keep an eye on the dorms tonight and she would brief him later,

Fiona, Marcus and their head of house stormed up the stairs to the girl dorm

When the saw what had happened and was happening they were not amused.

Surrounded by seven other girls they saw a little girl lie on the ground

"O. Merlin and Morgana" gasped Fiona within a second she and Marcus stunned all the other girls.

Marcus Flint saw his head of house run to the girl.

Said woman kneeled beside the wounded girl and started checking her.

After a few moments she ordered

"Marcus carry her to the infirmary. No magic allowed."

The boy nodded and walked to his head of house kneeled beside her and picked up the girl.

Walking down the stairs there came gasps from the entire common room at the sight that met their eyes. Some thought that the prefect carried a dead body. But after a moment two students stormed to him took the girl out of his arms. Laying her on the ground they started to cast charms.

"somebody get Madame Pomfrey. And tell her we have a class three incoming.

Having a nice relaxing evening Poppy Pomfrey was sipping a cup of tea before she would go to bed.

A moment before she wanted to retire her fireplace turned green in it appeared the head of Marcus Flint.

"Ma'am a class three is incoming our youngest first year is beaten and cursed almost to dead." After that the floo connection died out

"O Merlin, Maeve and Morgana." She whispered while she stood up and ran to the fireplace.

" **Saint Mungo's**."

Dorea walked down the hall feeling down her friends walked beside her.

"Thanks for the help guys." She said looking to the ground.

A moment later she was torpedoed by her younger brother.

"Do you have the flushing potion?" The young boy asked.

"I don't have a flushing potion and should you not be in mom and dad's quarters?"

"Lying is not nice and the potion is for mom, dad is at work."

The young boy fast as lightning ripped a vial from her pocket

"Hey." His sister yelled before running after her younger sibling.

"Sometimes that boy reminds me a bit of Luna." Fred said.

"True brother do you think he planned al this."

"Well boy's that's elementary?" Katie grinned

"What." The looked horrified at her

"That little Moriarty planned everything. And I get even more blackmail on you two. He promised me some nice pictures of you two dancing with your little sister."

"That little sneaky bugger." Grumbled Fred in an admiring tone.

"Katie you are our friend." George pleaded giving her his most innocent look.

She patted both boy's head and smiled at them over her shoulder when she walked away.

"Fred."

"Yes, George."

"Let's make sure she never makes prefect. She would make us behave as proper students." Both shuddered at this thought.

/

Dorea ran after her brother that ran for their parents room she caught up with him when was sobbing in their mother's arms.

"Mum, Dorie has been brewing with the Weasley twins again and she wanted to test something on me."

Lily Evans looked at her daughter and raised her eyebrow.

"What did I tell you about testing potions from the twins."

Her brother winked at her. Thinking fast she said

"Mum it was only a flushing potion."

"O, any did it work? said Lily who looked pleased.

" Yes, Siri is just being mean and stole one of the phials he thinks you are out of your mind mum,"

Looking at the boy in her lap she saw tears go down his face.

" I had visions, tell her Dorie who you met today." The boy said with tears in his eyes

"That were only dreams Sirius. You know that. Hazel is dead" Lily consoled him while stroking his hair.

"Mum, please take the draft it might help him understand my twin is dead." Dorea said understanding what her little brother wanted to accomplish.

Sirius reached in his pocket and pulled out the phial he had nicked from her

And gave it to their mother.

Lily checked the draft inside and smiled as she saw the colour of the potion. Uncorking it she sniffed at the smoke coming from the potion before smiling at her daughter.

"You are so going to be a potion mistress Dorea." This made the girl smile.

Sirius got of their mothers lap who conjured a bucket. And smiled at them.

"Well bottom's up children."


	12. Sorting version 3 chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction just for fun and as usual at war with my spelling checker**

 **A.N.**

 **Removed the last chapters bit of a lesson for me to not write on medication an being half asleep I fail to learn this the first rewrite part three I like a review about it. But I think this fic is cursed.**

It was Halloween 1981 in the town of Godric Hollow children were going along the houses trick or treating and their spirits where high.

As always they thought that this year would earn them the best hoard ever.

In one of the houses hidden by magic a man looked through the window and smiled. Hopefully his daughters would enjoy Halloween in a couple of years.

Both where a sleep in the nursery right now having been put to bed by their mother. His girls would be vast asleep in a moment maybe he and Lily could celebrate Halloween their own way. He smiled at this thought and walked in to the kitchen checking the stock they had, The bottle he had hid was still there with luck both Dorea and Hazel would sleep through the night. Knowing them Dorea would be awake around four rousing her younger sister to.

His wife entered the kitchen and saw her husband holding a bottle of her favourite wine.

"Planning anything." She said while smiling.

"A seduction."

"And who will you seduce?" She asked.

"A beautiful redhead." He said.

"Good answer."

While they were having their moment the front door was blown from its hinges.

"Knock, knock," an eerie voice called.

Pulling away from his wife James reached for his wand

Looking at Lily he said "Go,"

Even before he finished speaking Lily had dashed for the stairs.

Walking in to the living room James came face to face with a certain dark lord and a man he had loved as a brother.

"Trick or treat Potter please do the treat you will live longer"

"Well that's going to be a problem I prefer the trick." With that he swished his wand animating most of the furniture. Like an conductor he directed the furniture to assault the two intruders

Lord Voldemort and his minion struggled with the assault. James took to the offense and casted hex after hex at them.

While a certain dark lord fought the man heads one a certain rat faced person sneaked himself in a position behind James

"Stupefy." He casted silently he saw his former friend fall to the ground.

"Well done Wormtail." His master praised him.

"Thank you master." The man simpered.

"Stay here and make sure this idiot does not wake up."

"Yes master." The man simpered

Lord Voldemort ascended the stairs.

He heard two babies crying he hated that sound those things did only two things befoul themselves and cry. Well he would solve the problem the children had. Breathing was such a nasty habit for his enemies.

Walking to the nursery he was stopped by a redheaded woman pointing a wand at him.

He smirked at that before he could cast a spell he a barrage of spells and hexes came his way.

"Stay away from my children." The redheaded woman said.

"You can have more under my regime but you will be shared my dear."

"Over my dead body."

"Well some of my minions for some reason prefer Inferi."

The barrage of spells only increased.

"Miss Potter this might almost be an exercise for me." Voldemort laughed. While he forced her back through the door of the nursery.

Dodging, shielding and batting spells away.

A banishing curse made Lily hit a wall. Making her fall to the ground.

"Why can't I get servants like those Potters." The dark lord mused to himself.

Well prisoners under his regime would have no rights. he decided. There would be at least couple of loyal Potters in his next generation of minions.

People like that should only have children he could mould for his plans after all.

"Well who do we have here the ladies that could both be the one to defeat me. I hope both of you don't mind a pre-emptive strike." He said while grinning like the maniac he was.

The looks he received should not be on faces of babies. Even at the orphanage he had grown up in baby's did not have facial expressions of pure loathing.

"Well my dears it was nice having this chat. But I got things to do a world to conquer." After saying this he pointed his wand and cast the killing curse at one of them.

What happened next surprised him both girls were surrounded by a dome of magic and what happened scared him the curse he just cast rebounded back to him.

Lord Voldemort screamed when he was hit by his own curse. After a moment of pain his body had been reduced to ashes.

This went unnoticed by both babies that had passed out after the feat nobody would believe that had happened.

Downstairs Peter passed out from the backlash that he received from the dark mark on his arm.

 **Hogwarts P.O.V.**

Sitting in his office talking with his spy in the Death eaters. He heard an alarm going off.

Looking at the gadget that made the sound he gasped. The Potters fidelius was broken.

"Come Severus we must hurry." Both men ran down the stairs of the ancient castle. Both thinking different thoughts.

Albus Dumbledore was worried for his friends.

Severus Snape was a different matter he felt glee and hoped that the parents would be seriously injured that would teach Lily to not betray him again.

He had loved her like a sister and she could not forgive him over a comment said in anger.

Before they could leave the castle they ran into the groundskeeper.

Albus yelled "Come Hagrid James and Lily are in trouble."

The gentle half giant turned around and followed them.

When they reached the border of the wards Dumbledore picked up a tree branch

"Portus."

"Gentlemen take a hold please." All three touched the branch

And with an pop they disappeared.

 **Godrics Hollow**

The three man appeared before the cottage that Albus had loaned to the Potters. All three men stormed inside with Albus in the lead.

They found James Potter lying in the living room.

Peter standing guard started to cast a chain curses at them but was easily stunned by a gigantic fist belonging to a certain half giant.

Dumbledore and Snape ran upstairs leaving Hagrid to watch over Peter and a still stunned James.

Entering the nursery they spotted Lily laying against a wall and the twins fast asleep both dead to the world.

"well the prophecy came true but which one is it." Snape grumbled

"I don't know my boy maybe they fought him together." Dumbledore said

"Impossible headmaster." Snape snarled

"How so my boy the power he does not know could be the love of a sibling."

"Love is no power it is an illusion." Snape snarled.

'My boy." Before he could finish an oblivating spell hit him

"you have found Dorea and her mother as the only survivors even the body of her twin was destroyed. And you have not seen me this evening" Dumbledore looked dreamily at him. Taking the other girl in his arms he walked downstairs

He was met there by Hagrid, a revived James and Sirius Black. He smiled at the events that would come, vengeance was a bitch. Before the three men could react they were hit with oblivation spells.

"Hagrid you will remember arriving after Dumbledore finding James and Lily alive.

You will not remember seeing me or Pettigrew. This evening"

The half giant fought the commands for a moment before he succumbed to the orders he was given.

Turning to his old tormentors he said." In fifteen minutes you will go and hunt the person that betrayed your friends." Sirius Black nodded dreamily.

"James you will awake after twenty minutes and will not remember seeing me."

Enervating his fellow death eater he yelled "Get lost you idiot! The master has fallen." Peter did not think twice and ran from the house of his former friends.

"Coward." Severus grumbled when he left said house.

Looking at the baby in his arms he pondered where he should place her if one of them did not became the equal of the dark lord his former master would not be defeated. Orphanages where not an option she could be easily adopted by a loving family.

After a moment an idea came to him. While it was cruel to the child it was necessary.

Apparating to his destination he walked to the front door in a muggle street. Placing the child on the front step he casted a couple of protective charms on the child. Conjuring some parchment and an quill and ink he wrote a letter telling the woman residing in the house about the dead of her sister and her family.

"Sorry Hazel, but it is for the safety of a lot of people." He whispered while stroking the child's head seeing for the first time the scar on her forehead . walking to the street he apparated away.

 **The early years**

 **Four Privet drive**

Little Hazel had a bit of a strange life if anyone would ask her.

Living with her uncle, aunt and cousin. In what would be described as a proper British neighbourhood In Little Whinging in a proper cookie cutter street.

She was a girl that everyone complimented on always helping her aunt with chores or playing in the small local park . Well if you missed she was wearing boy clothes that where cast offs of her cousin.

At school she was a well behaved and good student.

Pretty normal you would say?

Well things are not always what they are to appear some people like to keep up a good appearance for the outside world.

At home her uncle yelled at her and told her almost every day that's she was as useless as her parents and should have died with them. He also told her she should earn her keep and help her aunt with the chores so that unlike her mother she could be a proper woman.

Her aunt was ordering her around like she was their maid.

Her cousin was the only one remotely nice to her. When he went to school he protected her a bit because his father said that even freak girls were delicate and she helped him with his homework, helping him getting good grades.

So long she did her chores and kept her grades and those of Dudley up everything was ok.

Except one thing her room was a cupboard, the cupboard under the stairs.

 **The Potter's house.**

Little Dorea lived in a nice house had a nice room. Here she lived with her parents and her baby brother.

She was also a famous girl but she hated the fame. Because the fame had come with a price.

Her parents tried to protect her from it but sometimes it did not help.

At school she was taught by Mrs. Weasley a no nonsense woman that had put quite abrupt a stop on the fawning over her.

She was a good student and mostly well behaved except when she was in the company of a her teachers twin sons.

Her best friends where her god brother Neville and the youngest Weasley boy named Ron.

When she was at home she helped her mother brew potions or helped their house elves a bit or just that much she was allowed by Belle, Laura and Alfred.

Her only regular choir was keeping her room neat and watching little Sirius named after a friend of her parents' who was killed after she defeated the dark lord.

But one night for both girls changed everything. It was the night of the thirty one of July 1988.

Dorea was exhausted why that old fossil of a headmaster always demanded they had a ball at her birthday and her parents agreed with him she never understood.

She made herself ready to go to bed and within a moment she was fast asleep.

 **Little Whinging.**

When she was five Hazel had asked when her birthday was during breakfast, she was told she was not worthy of celebrating it so she did not need to know the date by her uncle and it had earned her a night without food for asking not necessary questions.

When she had arrived at school after the summer vacation she was asked by her friends how her birthday had been because they had been on holiday.

She smiled and said it had been alright.

Her cousin had sneaked with Piers to the filing cabinet and found out that her birthday was the thirty one of July.

Piers who knew a bit of what went on at their home was surprised when the girl hugged them both and said. "thank you"

Looking at Dudley he asked" She did not know her own birthday?"

Dudley nodded "dad says she is not allowed to celebrate it. So she did not need to know it"

Piers gasped "That's cruel."

"The only nice things they did for her was taking her in, getting her glasses and telling her not to ask unnecessary questions." Dudley said

It became a bit of a secret of the kids at the school that Hazel had a bad home life.

Those that were at home in the summer came asking on her birthday if she and Dudley could come play outside because they needed a few more kids

But on the night of her birthday the thirty one of July 1988 when she fell asleep something happened.


	13. Sorting version 3 chapter 2

**The early years**

 **Four Privet drive**

Little Hazel had a bit of a strange life if anyone would ask her.

Living with her uncle, aunt and cousin. In what would be described as a proper British neighbourhood In Little Whinging in a proper cookie cutter street.

She was a girl that everyone complimented on always helping her aunt with chores or playing in the small local park . Well if you missed she was wearing boy clothes that where cast offs of her cousin.

At school she well behaved and a good student.

Pretty normal you would say?

Well things are not always what they are to appear some people like to keep up a good appearance for the outside world.

At home her uncle yelled at her and told her almost every day that's she was as useless as her parents and should have died with them. He also told her she should earn her keep and help her aunt with the chores so that unlike her mother she could be a proper woman.

Her aunt was ordering her around like she was there maid.

Her cousin was the only one remotely nice to her. When he went to school he protected her a bit because his father said that even freak girls were delicate and she helped him with his homework, helping him getting good grades.

So long she did her choirs and kept her grades and those of Dudley up everything was ok.

Except one thing her room was a cupboard, the cupboard under the stairs.

 **The Potter's house.**

Little Dorea lived in a nice house had a nice room. Here she lived with her parents and her baby brother.

She was also a famous girl but she hated the fame. Because the fame come with a price.

Her parents tried to protect her from it but sometimes it did not help.

At school she was taught by Mrs. Weasley a no nonsense woman that had put quite abrupt a stop on the fawning over her.

She was a good student and mostly well behaved except when she was in the company of a certain teachers twin sons.

Her best friends where her god brother Neville and the youngest Weasley boy named Ron.

When she was at home she helped her mother brew potions or helped their house elf a bit or just that much she was allowed by Belle, Laura and Alfred.

Her only regular choir was keeping her room neat and watching little Sirius named after a friend of her parents' who was killed after she defeated the dark lord.

But one night for both girls changed everything. It was the night of the thirty one of July 1988.

Dorea was exhausted why that old fossil of a headmaster always demanded they had a ball at her birthday and her parents agreed with him she never understood.

She made herself ready to go to bed and within a moment she was fast asleep.

 **Little Whinging.**

When she was five Hazel had asked when her birthday was during breakfast, she was told she was not worthy of celebrating it so she did not need to know the date by her uncle and it had earned her a night without food for asking not necessary questions.

When she had arrived at school after the summer vacation she was asked by her friends how her birthday had been because they had been on holiday.

She smiled and said it had been alright.

Her cousin had sneaked with Piers to the filing cabinet and found out that her birthday was the thirty one of July.

Piers who knew a bit of what went on at their home was surprised when the girl hugged them both and said. "thank you"

Looking at Dudley he asked" She did not know her own birthday?"

Dudley nodded "dad says she is not allowed to celebrate it. So she did not need to know it"

Piers gasped "That's cruel."

"The only nice things they did for her was taking her in, getting her glasses and telling her not to ask unnecessary questions." Dudley said

It became a bit of a secret of the kids at the school that Hazel had a bad home life.

Those that were at home in the summer came asking on her birthday if she and Dudley could come play outside because they needed a few more kids

But on the night of her birthday the thirty one of July 1988 when she fell asleep something happened.


	14. Sorting version 3 chapter 3

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **My apologies for the mess.**

 **Potter manor.**

 _Dorea was dreaming that she was a girl in a cupboard forced to keep up appearances._

 _Forced to do the bidding of some people she had to call aunt and uncle_

 **Four privet drive.**

 _Hazel was having a nice dream she lived in a house with loving parents and a little brother. Where she was the eldest child and loved by everyone._

When both woke up they questioned their own sanity

The girl in the cupboard and the girl in the room that was built for two, got more of those dreams over the years.

 **Twins P.O.V.**

Hazel having learned to not ask questions and started to search in the libraries for answers.

Dorea had asked her family about it. But every time they did not belief her and listened to uncle Remus saying she was making up stories.

Well she would proof him wrong.

Well in the day of the thirty one of July 1991. Both got a clue.

Meanwhile a little boy was gathering information of his own.

Dorea cried in her bed her being that other girl was a nightmare. How could people treat someone like that. Even on her eleventh birthday she wanted to find that girl.

/

That morning two eleven year olds had a bit of an birthday party of their own.

Eating a small cupcake she smiled at her cousin and waved to the old woman that babysat Hazel when the Dursley´s went away.

"Thank you missus Figg." They chorused.

"Your welcome dears."

They both grinned at her. It was early and both had gotten a treat from her with a happy birthday for Hazel. Who ever said that that woman was a dotty cat lady forgot one thing she was a nice person.

Since it was her birthday Dudley had led her to the park where she could have fun for a while. Dudley dressed in his Smeltings uniform got some laughs and was teased about his clothing. He took it with good humour and mock threatened Piers and Dennis with his stick.

The morning was fun for all children near lunchtime every one left for their respective homes wishing Hazel a happy birthday.

At the house they were met with a glaring set of Dursley parents.

"Girl get in the living room now." Yelled her uncle.

Hazel obeyed without question.

Dudley looked at his mother who glared at the two men sitting in the living room.

One had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and was clothed in an expensive black suit and had sharp features and he was glaring at Hazel.

The other man looked sick and tired and was clothed in an old suit of good quality.

This man smiled at Hazel.

"Dudley come along." his father said leading him to the backyard. Dudley wanted to protest he did not trust those two men.

Petunia pulled the girl beside her on the couch and served all of them a cup of tea.

"So Snape why are you here?." Aunt Petunia asked while sneering at the black haired man.

"Bringing her introduction letter." Was the reply of said man it sounded that the words hurt him.

"Severus." Said the other man in a desperate but fond voice.

"She is not going." Hissed Petunia

"Mrs Dursley it is to one of the schools or home schooling." Said the other man in a calm voice. "I don't think you want an influx of owls almost every day?"

"Owls, home schooling and the law. What's going on?" Thought Hazel and were did she recognise the sick looking man from.

"Your laws can get lost." Petunia almost yelled.

Hazel shrank back into the couch. She never had seen her aunt act like this to guests.

"Tuney as much I would agree with you her parents made arrangements for her in their wills. Our laws are very strict on this part. Talk this over with your family and contact me or mister Lupin in a couple of days." With that both men stood up laid business cards on the table and disappeared in thin air.

Hazel gasped and turning to her aunt she asked." Did we went down the rabbits hole aunt Petunia?"

The response from her aunt was hysterical laughter followed by sobbing.

/

For Dorea her birthday started as always with a large breakfast prepared by the house elves. It included all her favourites as usual. After the meal she received a few presents from her parents and brother.

The best thing she received was her invitation for Hogwarts. Finally she could show the world that she was more than the girl wo lived.

After this they left for a nearby plot where a single headstone stood.

 **Hazel Alice Potter**

31-07-1980 31-10-1980

Beloved daughter and sister

After this she went to her room and started to put the received presents away.

Her parents wanted to be alone after visiting her sisters grave.

Lying back on her bed she started to sort her memories again like her mother had taught her.

Her mother told her it was to help her learn how to protect her mind in a couple of years. But for now it was to help her to train her mind on focusing on things.

 **Hazel P.O.V.**

That she had gotten the guest room as her room surprised her.

But the biggest surprise was that uncle Vernon helped her move.

When all her belongings had been moved he had sat himself on the only chair in her new room.

Hazel decided to be bold and asked "Why did I got my new room sir?"

"I wish I knew why you slept in the cupboard." He replied in a tone that told Hazel he was angry about something.

"Uncle?" she asked.

"I am not angry at you girl, think for a moment. Why would you sleep in a cupboard while there are two rooms free?"

Thinking for a moment Hazel nodded and said." Something is up."

Vernon gave the girl a smile "Indeed. And why would every adult including people who are trained to see it ignore it?"

Hazel stared for a moment into space." They were either ignorant, persuaded or bribed."

"Indeed girl. And the only group I know that would be capable of doing anything like that were your parents lot."

Being curious and forgetting who she was talking to she asked "Why?"

"They can wield magic."

"Is that why even using that words is frowned up by you?" Hazel asked.

Vernon nodded.

"I don't trust those men that came for a visit this afternoon. Their playing games. Games involving you and me."

"So I have to keep my eyes open?"

"And probably bent some rules to find answers." Her uncle replied.

 **A.N.**

 **Three versions of one story. Please tell me your ideas about the story.**


End file.
